Wet
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Seto is once again late. Jou waited in the rain. SetoxJou oneshot


**Summary: **Seto is once again late. Jou waited in the rain. SetoxJou oneshot

Wet

He opens his eyes. For the first time, he has awakened before the perfectionist. He does not wake him up to boast, but he simply rests still on the bed. He watches him breathe ever so silently, peacefully. His hands rise to gently comb through the side hair that bothers his eyes. He brushes his cheek with his own lips, allowing himself to smile afterward feeling no shame. He stops caressing him, just so he won't wake up too quickly, but once again silently watching him.

He recalls last night.

It was raining then.

He promised seven thirty, but he arrived at nine. The blond expected less, rather surprised at the early entrance since he's usually three hours late when sudden conferences arise. He tells himself he's not disappointed. Just cold. He's just physically, mentally, emotionally cold from the damned rain, the broken promises, and the lack of love. But he doesn't open his mouth to complain- because he kept it shut.

The ride was silent, only the pouring rain invites them to a song.

"Turn the heater down." Jou finally speaks, feeling suffocated from the sudden heat.

"You're going to catch a cold." Seto's voice rang over the high fan of the vehicle's heater.

"Like you care." Jou murmured.

He never wanted to talk this way. As if he had a problem with anything and everything. It was then the car screeched over the drenched cement, pulling a sharp break in the left corner- Seto's hand immediately reaching to the emergency button. The car began to blink in red lights on such an ominous night and before Jou could open his mouth the question, Seto pulled off his seatbelt and reached over his wet body.

"Come here." Jou heard Seto growl, since Jou was resisting from getting nearer to the driver. Seto then pushed off Jou's seatbelt and forcefully pulled in the thin body onto his own, pushing it closer and closer.

"What is wrong with you?" He snapped once more, feeling no response.

"I'm fine, thank you." Jou spoke, rather calm compared to the brunet.

"No you're not, you're anything but fine." He didn't care whether his expensive layers of clothes were getting soaked by the other, but constantly pushed him closer to his body.

"Can we go now? I need to sleep."

"Fine."

He let go all too soon, almost throwing Jou's body off as much as he was pulling him closer. With not his seatbelt on he began to drive once more, allowing the snarling engine grow as his anger did.

As the silent ride came to an end, they both got out simultaneously, walking toward the same door of the mansion. Jou arrived slightly more first, reaching for his spare key in his pocket that was slapped onto his thigh due to the amount of water it faced. Without the patience, Seto grabbed the knob and opened it with his keys and rushed inside, leaving no door open unlike the well manned man he really is. Jou quietly followed and once again they arrived in the same room simultaneously. Jou walked over the bathroom first while Seto took off his black blazer over the bed, throwing his keys onto the standing counter next to the dim lamp. Jou turned on hot water first, then the cold water, adjusting the temperature to his taste. With the bathroom door still wide opened, he began to take off his clothes piece by piece. Bare naked now, he looked over to the room, looking for the only man he's ever been exposed in front of. He saw Seto, sitting down directly ahead in the dark wooden chair, his legs spread wide, his back against the backside of the furniture with his arm resting and holding his chin. His silver tie was off, probably thrown off to the bed like his blazer, and in some frustrated manner, his first four buttons were opened and broad apart. Their eyes matched, and Jou knew Seto was watching him undress. As if he was waiting for something, something already expected. He thought to himself then. What would happen if he was three hours late for something already expected? What would Seto say, act, behave? Jou chuckled to himself and caught the brunet's full attention, still his hand covering his lower face.

"Won't you join me?"

There was no reply. Seto simply stood from his seat, finishing unbuttoning his shirt as he walked over to the bathroom. Jou reached over from the back to take Seto's shirt, letting it loosely fall to the floor. He then walked over to the already filled bathtub and silently sat in the warmth. Seto then entered, but this wasn't the Seto the public knew. He was a different man now, fully exposed to skin- to heart, as he sat definitely close to the blond. He picked up the blond in the water, allowing his skinny body to sit on his lap simmering in the warm, almost hot water. Seto watched Jou, who was gathering the water, cupping it, then washing his delicate, pale face. Seto heard Jou gently sigh, pulling Jou closer to his grasp.

Jou didn't mind sitting on Seto. He actually felt like he was the one on top in this position. He tried to ignore the touches then- the touches from the brunet that began from his knee to thigh.

No, Seto was definitely a different man now. A man only Jou knew.

When Jou began to finally respond to his touch, Seto immediately act upon it, kissing Jou desperately. Jou loved the way how he was in a higher level, causing Seto to reach and yearn for him. He then let out a hungry moan, Seto's hand rising from his upper legs.

Just when Seto's finger came to insert into Jou's slender body, Jou cried out in frantic lust. The brunet picked the blond up from their seat and though both soaked, he walked over to the bed and dropped his lover onto the sheets.

The night continued with more love making, desperately calling each other's names and lusts.

It was finally then Jou heard Seto speak, when they rested on the utterly wet bed.

"Know that I love you, care for you, want you," He sounded as if he was making a dying wish. "need you."

Jou then felt a damp corner in his eye release a drop of water. Seto chuckled and with a bony finger, he wiped the teardrop away.

They held each other in the sodden furniture, body, and blankets, falling asleep listening to the pouring rain from the balcony.

"Am I late?" A voice questioned next to his ear, bringing Jou back from his memory.

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry I didn't wake you, I just thought you would need more rest-" Jou defended.

"It's alright. Time isn't money after all," Seto spoke as he began to stretch. "My time is you."

Seto then leaned in for a short kiss on Jou's forehead, nose, and lips.

**Author's Note: **This was random and contained no plot. Sorry for not warning you guys later. This is what happens when you're sitting down in front of the computer with nothing to do and it's freaking hot. You write about wet things, haha. If you guys have any ideas for Seto and Jou fics, I'll be happy to write some for you (in my style that is) so review me any ideas! Thanks and I hope the fic wasn't too bad...(:


End file.
